


Autumn Boy

by angstycomedicreliefdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M, Pining, m/m - Freeform, overall a lot of tom foolery, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstycomedicreliefdotcom/pseuds/angstycomedicreliefdotcom
Summary: Draco's hateful persona in reality was just a desperate reach for attention, where else to look besides the one he is deemed to be enemies with? Overall some slowburn jazz, a lot of pretending to hate the other. It starts sometime in 3rd/4th year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: has excessive cursing and will have a lot of self hate and possible slurs, read at your own discretion)

Autumn Boy… he’s sitting so calmly, he looks like he could nearly disappear amongst the noise of the train with how soft he looks in this light. I want to talk to him, hell even just annoy him if possible, I don't care, I just want him to look at me. Yet, as always, he’s guarded by the weasel and ms frizzy-haired know-it-all. We could’ve been friends maybe, in a different universe he would've said yes to me in our first year. It could've been my jacket he was wearing instead of a Weasley's stupid hand-me-down. But who am I kidding? There's a reason they're called the golden trio.

As I sit down in the train, I begin to feel a longing for what he has. A friend group like that. I mean, of course, I have Crabbe and Goyle but they don't care, no one cares about the asshole who prides himself on his blood status. They're friends with me because of the hierarchy, but he, potter, rather, has his friends because they care. They bounce off of each other so well, so cleanly, almost poetically. It's something straight out of a book. I suppose that would make me the villain, wouldn't it? Oh, that's perfect, the villain who yearns for what the hero has. But that's the thing, I don't want what he has, who would want to be a dickhead like Mr potter? Who cares if people like him or not, it's his fault for not seeing my potential as a friend. I wouldn't want to be his friend anyway, he's a loser hanging out with the wrong crowd.  
I lay my head on the window of the train, the cold of the outside bleeding through just enough to send shivers down my spine as I am gently lulled to sleep.

”Draco?”  
My eyes bore open, my heart fluttering slightly at the voice. He asked the question so gently as he tried to wake me up, the feistiness and anger that usually partnered with my name seemed so distant.  
“Potter.” The name came out venomous, sharp on the tongue as if the sight of him annoyed me.

Harry frowned, clearly wanting to say something upsetting, something to get back at me, but he held it back.  
“The train’s stopped.”  
He said, the gentleness of before was long gone, the hatred sinking back into his expression fast.

“Did your other friends give up on you so fast that you had to come to me instead? It's pathetic how obsessed with me you are Potter.”  
“Could say the same to you Malfoy. Not like you’ve got any friends to begin with, it would be hypocritical to start coming after mine.” He was glaring daggers now. I pushed myself out of my chair fast, hand already on my wand, Harry seemingly having the same idea lurched at me just to be caught last minute by Hermione and Ron.

“It’s not worth it Harry,”  
Hermione said gently. He cooled down so fast in their touch. What must that be like? To have someone so close to you that even just their presence calms you down?  
I rolled my eyes as Harry huffed angrily in my direction before heading off the train with Ron and Hermione.

Hogwarts was already buzzing with life again within minutes of the train arriving, the corridors bright and lively, heavily contrasting with the dim blue of outside. Another boring, bland year at Hogwarts where “every wizard/witch has potential.” It's a dumb saying, practically no one here has “potential”, I mean, Neville doesn't have any, the boy is scared of his own damn shadow, I’d be a fucking hippogriff in boots to learn he becomes anything after he leaves Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle don't either, no offense but they aren't necessarily the sharpest tools in the shed, but then again neither am I really. Oh, but he, Harry, has got it all figured out, doesn't he? Being the chosen one and all. He’s got a destiny, or one that's going somewhere, at least. The one I have, the one that's coming dangerously close, the one that opposes his so strongly… One of us will have to win, and for once I pray to Merlin that it's not me, but fuck I don't want to die, I don't want any of this to happen, what happened to being a teen for once like everyone else here? Sweat began to drip down my arms under my coat, this is fine, this will all work out. Harry can figure it out, he always does, him and his group of perfect people, perfect friends.

The common room’s cold, both physically and aesthetically. It was the polar opposite of Gryffindor’s dorm. I'd been in there, just once, it felt so welcoming, like a cup of hot tea on a cold winter night. It was filled with warm colors and radiated the visual feeling of home. Slytherin was, well, the opposite. It's funny, once you think about it, Gryffindor and Slytherin really aren't all that different. We aren't all that different, are we Potter? Yet despite it all, I'm still your enemy. We could've been friends, taken this down together instead of apart. Just you and me Autumn Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

It's gross really, how important Potter thinks he is. How loudly he chatters with his friends, hell half the time he makes more of a scene than I do, bloody narcissist. He's across the whole damn great hall and I can still hear him.  
“Bastard he is!” Ron was practically shouting.  
“Well you can't blame him, with how much he radiates daddy issues I would be WORRIED if he didn't bully others” Hermione laughed at Potter’s comment.  
I snarled slightly to myself, they could be talking about anyone, it's probably not about me, better to not make a scene.  
More laughter erupted from the gryffindor’s table.  
“I don't think he's ever experienced a positive emotion in his life! Well I mean, besides when it's all ‘Ooo im pureblood draco malfoy! My fathah will hear about this’ Probably gets himself off to that line!”  
It was Potter again. Bold of him to talk so lowly of me, doesn't he know how powerful I am? Shoving myself off of the bench I made my way over, the trio still chattering loudly, clearly having not noticed. Shoving a few kids out of my way I grabbed Potter by the hem of his sweater  
“Think youre funny do you?”  
“Oh just a bit, Malfoy, especially since it caused you to come all the way over here to greet poor old mr potter.” Harry grotesquely spit on my face, smirking to himself as “Ooohs” and “aahhs” escaped a few student’s mouths.  
I shoved him onto the table, not having the energy to grab my wand, I began punching him,  
Over,  
And over,  
And over again...  
“DRACO MALFOY” Mcgonagall erupted at me, quickly making her way down to the Gryffindor table, the hall finally going silent, I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my spine.  
“DETENTION, NOW, COME ALONG, SOMEONE GET POTTER TO MADAM POMFREY.”  
She, along with another teacher, forced me off of Harry and began pulling me along to her office.

About 10 minutes had passed, I was sitting slumped in a chair as I listened to Mcgonagall and Hagrid argue. this was worse than that time we got caught in the halls after hours a few years back.  
The door to Mcgonagall’s office clicked,  
“Draco.”  
Potter sneered as he entered. His voice was more hoarse than before.  
I dragged my eyes away from my bloody knuckles to view the just as, if not worse looking, boy who sat next to me. His face was bruised and a little bloody but all together not too bad, I could never throw a good punch anyways so I wasn't too surprised to see him already up and adam.  
“Stop staring at me.” There was not nearly as much fun in his voice as there was earlier, he sounded exhausted.  
The silence went on for a while until Harry chimed in again,  
“Did-” he paused for a moment  
“Did it feel good to punch me? Did you at least get enjoyment out of it?”  
I looked at my bruised knuckles before looking him in the eyes for what seemed to be the first time. He breathed in slightly, clearly a little startled by the eye contact, yet not chickening out.  
“Yes… and no. It was good to punch a bastard like you, but it just didn't feel right I guess.”  
Wow, being this open to Potter of all people? What’s next, going to him for help?  
“Alright then.” He said. It sounded stale, boring, he clearly didn't give a shit.  
“Fuck you, dick.”  
“Fuck you too, Malfoy.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was surprisingly normal, got a few sharp looks from the trio, but other than that not too much happened. Everyone of course swooned to Potter, asking if he was ok, they all treated him like a puppy, like some delicate little flower. My gaze drifted across the classroom, several girls crowded Harry’s desk,  
“Aw are you ok?”  
“How’s your nose?”  
“I can't believe he’d do that!”  
Potter just blushed and would whisper out a grinny, stuttered response, he never was all that good with girls anyways.  
Just as Harry was about to make another half-assed “please love me” response, Mcgonagall entered the class.  
“Quiet all! Malfoy, Potter, come see me after class.”  
This probably meant she finally had come up with a punishment for yesterday’s fiascos. I looked over at Harry who glanced at me and for a moment, shared the same slightly worried expression, before shifting back to his usual “fuck you malfoy” face. 

Class had ended just as quickly as it started leaving me and Potter to go talk with Mcgonagall.  
“Hello boys,”  
She said in her sweetest voice, a hint of disappointment escaped in the back of her throat.  
“As you know, you're both in incredible trouble for that stunt you pulled yesterday.”  
Harry gaped for a moment, slightly smiling with the most confused face he could muster,  
“I’m sorry, but why am I in trouble? Malfoy did all of the hitting.”  
Mcgonagall sighed heavily before looking back at us,  
“Many students report having heard you urge him on and even encourage him to hit you, it's out of my hands I'm sorry.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick thank you.  
Mcgonagall gave Harry a pitiful look, fixing the paper on her desk slightly and then looking back up.  
“You two have to help out Hagrid tonight, same deal as last time you both got in trouble,”

It had been about an hour since sunset, ripe in time for it to be the creepiest and overall worst hour to be anywhere but bed, however I suppose that was their goal. I slipped into my school uniform for the second time that day and rather angrily left my dorm. I spun around for a few minutes as I looked for my spare coat,  
“Bastard Potter, always getting me in trouble along with him. Wow Malfoy, fantastic job, sure as hell got his attention this time around.”  
Once finding my coat, I reached for the door handle to exit the house, twisting the knob slightly.  
“Bloody Potter, with his ‘oh so beautiful eyes’ and lips and hair. Thinks he's the center of attention at all times, I’ll show him and do something outlandish, kiss him or something, just to shut the fucker up for ten goddamn minutes, yeah-”  
The door opened to reveal the one and only, the bastard, Harry.  
“Malfoy.”  
“Dick.”  
“Good to see you too.”  
He left it at a wink and shoved me.  
“Come on we’ve got to get to Hagrid’s before you get us in any more trouble.”  
Why was he being friendly?  
Had he heard me?  
He couldn't have, there was a silencing charm on the door put in sometime a few years back, way before I was ever there. Some know-it-all ravenclaw was trying to sneak information from Gryffindors, it was the whole reason they put the charm on all of the doors anyways, if I remember correctly.  
I followed slowly behind Harry, quickly picking up my pace once I realized just how much I hated being in the halls alone at night.  
“Not planning on punching me again, are you?”  
He was mostly joking but I could tell there was some seriousness behind it.  
“So? What if I am?”  
“Good point.”  
As we made our way down to Hagrid’s hut, a spine-chilling breeze blew through the air, just cold enough to slip up under my coat and up my neck, leaving me shuddering and making the lantern I held rattle.  
“Scared Malfoy?”  
So he remembered. I smirked slightly under my scarf,  
“You wish.”  
He giggled. He actually, genuinely, honest-to-god giggled, not to mention at something I said. Christ I must be going nuts, maybe I punched him a bit too hard yesterday and rattled his brain around.  
We finally made it to the end of the road at Hagrid's hut. The man towered over us,  
"Hello Harry!"  
He looked at me,  
"Malfoy."  
Why was there always such distaste surrounding my name?  
"Anyways, as you know you'll be helping me out tonight, got a bit of an issue with some animals, just need to patrol around, nothing too serious."  
He entered his hut once more before reappearing with a lantern of his own.  
"Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

We had been walking around for about 10 minutes, Hagrid telling us to patrol the left side of the forest to the best of our abilities to see if we could find some snake type animal while he patrolled the right in search of the same thing. I looked at Harry- Potter, rather, who seemed rather unphased by the creaking of the trees and the occasional jump of a small animal. Upon closer look at the path we were taking, I began to notice we were taking the same path we had taken all those years ago. What was it, my first year? Jesus christ what even was that thing we saw back then? It was eating a horse I think, maybe a unicorn? It’s all a bit foggy. I looked over at Potter who seemed to be remembering the same god-awful memory.   
“It was Voldemort, by the way, the last time we were out here.”  
He said, answering the unsaid question. Bloody creepy bastard.  
“Why is everything related to Voldemort with you? Starting to think you’re in love with him, Potter.”  
He looked over at me with what would’ve been an unnerving glare if it weren’t for the dorkish look he carried.   
Another 10 minutes of silence passed as we trotted around the woods.  
“Your face is healing up pretty good.”  
“Small talk? Jesus Malfoy, really?”  
“Listen we wouldn’t even be having this argument if you weren’t such a pussy,”  
We both stopped walking, now just shouting at the other.  
“Oh I’M the pussy? Really? You’re the one who god so upset that he ran across the fucking GREAT HALL just to deck me in the face and then TRIED TO GET OUT OF IT by calling for ‘dear old daddy who fixes everything for me so I don’t have to’.”  
He huffed out the last line in a mockingly high tone before he pushed me lightly.   
“Oh yeah? Well, at least I HAVE a ‘Dear old daddy’ in the first place.”  
I pushed him back, slightly more aggressive than how he did the first time. Harry, without missing a beat, took a swing at my face, missing.  
“Maybe if you had a proper father, you’d be able to hit the target next time.”  
His brows furrowed, watching me laugh to myself, before he took another swing, this time making contact and hitting me in the mouth. My laughing stopped nearly immediately and I brought my hand to my lip only to bring it back up to see it covered in blood. I don’t know why, I didn’t want it to, but my lip quivered slightly and my eyes began to sting with tears. Shit shit shit not now please fuck not now. I looked back up at Harry, his chest was heaving with anger, small puffs of air were visible going in and out in the wet cold as he breathed heavily. Before I knew it, I was crying. Sobbing really, but for my own sake, we’ll say crying.   
“You punched me!”  
I shouted out between several sobs and heaves.  
Harry looked around, suddenly looking like an older sibling who didn’t want the younger one to tell on them for hitting them. He nervously, and rather uncomfortably shushed me, and took my hand away from my mouth to examine my lip before placing my hand back where it was. He sighed heavily before taking out a small wad of fabric from his pocket. He removed my hand once more and gently dabbed at the swollen muscle with the fabric from his pocket. Once he deemed he was finished, he handed the stained fabric to me and told me to hold it to my lip.  
“Bloody hell Malfoy you’ll be fine stop crying, besides, we’re even now ok?”  
This didn’t really feel like even but I nodded nonetheless. 

After a while, we had managed to meet up with Hagrid again, when asked about my lip, Harry explained I tripped on a tree root, Hagrid then begrudgingly accepted the answer once seeing I hadn’t disagreed, and sent us back to our dorms with a glass of water as thanks.   
“You didn’t say anything about me hitting you.”  
I didn’t respond.  
Once arriving at the entrance of the castle, we went our separate ways back to our respective houses. I entered the dorm, too tired to complain about what had happened, got into bed, and fell asleep nearly immediately. Merlin was that kid annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is some vague internal homophobia for a little on Draco's part in this chapter, nothing intense or anything but I figured I'd give a warning

It had been a while since I had gotten detention with Potter and the Yule ball was coming up soon, in the next week or so, along with a big test in Snape’s class. I wasn’t too worried about the Yule ball or the test for that matter, I was probably the best student in Snape’s class anyway, despite this, of course, he had berated the class into studying for it, which was unlike him but I assume it had to do with Dumbledore getting on his ass about the failing grades of his students. I tapped my foot annoyedly against the wood floor, no longer being able to take in any more annoyingly long and boring books about things I already understood. Resting my head on the cold wooden table, I flipped my head over to look at the library section next to me. It held a kind looking light-haired student, a slender black haired girl who kept yelling at said light-haired student for dozing off, and, of course, Harry. I had purposefully sat near him, he hadn’t pulled anything as of recently and I had begun to get suspicious so I had to keep an eye on him. Ignoring the hair that was now falling into place in front of my eyes on my forehead, I examined Harry. The light was coming in through the window in a way that perfectly framed his face, he looked pretty worn out from recent events, but then again he always looked a little worn out. He looked engulfed in whatever he was reading, his eyebrows stuck together in a concentrated manner. He licked his lips and moved his hand up to pick at them ever so gently. His hair looked so soft in this light. He was wearing that stupid orange sweater that the Weasleys gave him. I never cared for orange, but it looked good on him. Soft, soft, autumn boy.  
The door to the entrance of the library opened with an obnoxiously loud creak and then closed with an equally, if not more, obnoxiously loud bang, making me look away from Harry and sit up normally once more.  
“You don’t get it, Hermione! He keeps staring at Harry! It’s weird!”  
A voice said, presumably Ron Weasley’s. I heard a high pitched groan before Ron started again-  
“He’s probably in LOVE with him or something, it’s annoying to watch.”  
My eyebrows furrowed, “love”? Jesus Christ, we’re enemies for fucks sake. I knew Ron was dense but even THIS was something truly elegantly stupid.   
Someone else responded, most likely Hermione,  
“Haha very funny, seriously don’t you EVER use your head? He’s probably planning something to mess up the tournament for Harry!”  
I heard a grunted response of approval before hearing a few more murmurs between the two as the footsteps got closer and closer to my section. I stood up and grabbed my textbook, leaving the other books I was looking through at the table, turning the corner of my section just as Ron and Hermione got there.  
“Oh look, it’s the two lovebirds isn’t it!”  
I smirked as I spoke, slight disgust dripping from my voice.  
“Can’t even turn a corner without seeing you two together, but then again, wouldn’t put being a blood traitor past someone like YOU, Weasley.”  
Hermione gripped her books more tightly, her knuckles turning a pinkish-white.   
“Shove off Malfoy.”  
Ron stated, his jaw tensing as he pulled Hermione away to go talk to Harry. I shrugged, laughing, before making my way back to the Slytherin common room. Get a load of that, “Love”? Christ, who does he take me for? Some fairy or something? 

Once I had made it back to the Slytherin common room, I was informed I had received a letter from my father. I murmured a small thank you under my breath before shoving the person off and making my way up to my dorm.  
Now sitting at my desk, I opened the letter easily, chipping off the green-ish-blue wax that it had been stamped in. I began reading,  
“Draco,   
your mother and I regret to inform you that you will not be returning for the Holidays. I have important business with some work colleagues, it’s incredibly important and I can’t have you here to mess it up for me, I can’t imagine how upset he-”  
“He” was underlined in bold,  
“-would be if you got in the way. You better be keeping our family name in its rightful place, do NOT do anything that would ruin the reputation we have.   
On a different note, you may go to the Yule Ball, I have picked out a suit for you and sent it, you should receive a package containing it. I suggest going with the Pansy girl, her family has been helpful to us for many years and it would be helpful if you kept us on good terms with them.  
Happy Holidays,  
Lucius Malfoy”  
Jesus Christ, he writes every letter like I’m not even related to him. Can’t believe his whole   
“Oh you have freedom but here let me pick everything you do while you’re there.” bullshit.   
I looked around for the said package he said contained the suit before placing my eyes on a long rectangular box. I opened it to see a formal looking white suit.  
“White?”  
I mumbled a curse of annoyance under my breath about how difficult it would be to keep the suit clean. I closed the box and kicked it somewhere near my bed and leaned my head back so it was hanging over my chair, my hair falling out of my face. I crossed my arms over my chest and groaned out a sigh before then getting up to make my way over to my bed to get some sleep before dinner.  
It'll be a long week I suppose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight homophobia, slurs

The Yule ball was coming up in the next few days. Friday I think, mainly for convenience. I decided to follow my father's request, not like I had much of a choice, and asked Pansy. She seems nice, caring, I’m sure, I just don’t really care for her all that much, nor most of the other girls at this blasted school.   
Speaking of dates, Harry had only now found one, which wasn’t that surprising, he’s not necessarily the smartest, or kindest, for that matter.   
I had thought about asking him as a joke, just to see him sweat, but decided against it after that whole Weasley situation from the library, it wouldn’t be a good look if a rumor like that went out about me. It wouldn’t be right, a pureblood like me liking some half-blood, let alone a boy of all things. It’s disgusting to even imagine. I scraped the food on my plate haphazardly, not caring much for it. I felt someone watching me and looked up to meet eyes with Pansy.  
“You haven’t done your hair today. You’re dressed lazily, Draco.”  
She squinted.  
“You’re not looking all that good yourself, pug face.”  
I snickered out.  
Pansy looked hurt, she huffed, frowning, and slammed herself off the table, leaving for a different seat. This caught the attention of several other Slytherins to which I just shrugged. 

Jesus, she must be on her period or something, can’t even take a joke. Even Potter can take a joke better than her, and that’s saying a lot.

After lunch, once potions had started, I began creating a plan for what to do at the dance. I wanted to still mess with Potter of course, but I wasn’t sure how to go about doing it without getting called some form of a queer. I squinted at the slinky brown-haired boy that sat several rows down from me. He seemed to be in deep thought since his cauldron was now bubbling over, yet he was still staring at his book, having not flipped a page in over a minute. The bubbling began getting louder and louder until nearly everyone in the class had focused their attention on him. Another second had passed and then a;  
BUBBLE!  
CRACK!  
BOOM!  
Harry- Potter, rather, was now covered in soot and a blueish-green residue.   
I cackled at the boy,  
“Can’t read now, Potter? And to believe you managed to survive some of the Triwizard tournament! Maybe I should’ve bet on your death being mid-class instead, can’t even die normally, can you?”  
Snape hushed me and ushered Potter off to madam Pomfrey in a rather aggravated manner.  
“Back to class. You having the Yule Ball soon does NOT excuse you from the test tomorrow.”  
Snape half yelled, pushing Potter out the door. He started going back to monitoring the class before pausing for a moment.  
“Malfoy, go follow Potter and make sure he doesn’t cause any MORE trouble, please.”  
I nodded, grabbing my books and following the dirty boy ahead of me. Once out of the class, Potter looked back to meet eyes with me.  
“Oh, it’s YOU. God can’t even walk down a hall by myself without having someone there to watch over me.”  
He rolled his eyes before continuing down the corridor.   
“Maybe they wouldn’t have to if you were slightly less illiterate.”  
I sniggered.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
He asked.  
“You were looking at the same page in your book forever, couldn’t understand the word or something? Maybe you ARE as blind as your glasses suggest.”  
He sighed.  
“How would you even-”  
He stopped mid-sentence before turning around.  
“Were you WATCHING me? That’s creepy, even for you Malfoy.”  
I kicked him lightly in the leg.  
“Very funny, at least I don’t look like the school fag.”  
I rolled my eyes. Harry frowned at the statement and continued walking.  
“I mean,” I continued, “you and that Weasel-bee friend of yours are practically boyfriends, surprised you didn’t ask him to the Yule ball. Bet you two kiss on the weekends to make up for lost time.”  
He stopped once more.  
“You have no idea what kind of person I am, let alone what I do in my free time, so if you and your ‘too confident for the ladies’ attitude could shut the fuck up, that’d be great.”  
Now at the medical ward, Harry entered and explained to Madam Pomfrey what happened, to which she made an off-hand comment about his recklessness before then telling him to take a seat so she could examine him. I coughed to get her attention.  
“Sorry, Madam Pomfrey, but is there anything you need from me to make sure this fool doesn’t do anything else?”  
She rubbed her temples for a moment before pointing out the door,  
“I’ve seen enough of you two in here for this year, just go back to class. Tell- you’re in Potions right now yes?- tell Professor Snape that Mr. Potter will be gone for the rest of the period.”  
Muttering a quick “Yes Ma’am.” I headed back to class, making an excuse for Madam Pomfrey needing me to stay with Potter, partially just because I didn’t really feel like doing class today.

I pulled my books out to the Quidditch field, there wasn’t practice today so it would remain relatively empty for the next few hours. I dropped my robe onto the ground, stacking my books on top of it so they would stay dry, and laid down in the grass. Clouds loomed above me, darker than usual, I think it might rain soon. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. It was quiet out here, a strong contrast to the usual noisiness of everything, especially with these past few months.  
I guess a quick nap couldn’t hurt.


End file.
